left alone
by nekotakakun
Summary: nothing is the same after some one close to Naruto returns after a 2 year absent.Naruto is trying to find him self and for once find hope/love.the 5th is in a coma and Danzo took over as the 6th. yaoi,lemons Kakaxnaru,and a few others


Disclaimer: *Pouts and sighs ears twitching*" I do not own Naruto nor do I own ANY characters, If I did Naruto and Kakashi would be in my room tied up! While Sasuke would be giving a death glare to Sakura, Than Sakura would run away for ever 0_0.... Any way this is my first story on here ;please if I messed up let me know I will be happy to take your feed back and questions ^ ^

Now with out further a due.... on with the storie!!!

_**LEFT ALONE.**_ (PART ONE)  
"Damn it….Damn it…Damn it!!! " I yelled out loud as I kicked a rock. I was thinking about a certain blond, I looked up and sighed "why the hell did I say that to him...at such a bad time"!!!!

Flash back:

It was a windy November after noon, the clouds were floating over head and the tress leaves were falling as the wind blew through

them. People were in the park laughing and playing as if nothing else in the world mattered, the sun was slightly shining through the

Passing clouds hitting the window reflecting the light making the window seem…somewhat mirror like as I look into them. As I

was walking by I saw a glance of myself and went in closer to see what I looked like more clearly. When I looked at myself I

Sighed. "Man I look like shit!!!!!" I said out loud to as two Chuunin passed me looking at me as if I were crazy for saying that out loud.

*Let them I could fucking care less what they think* I said to myself on a mental note, as I turned to my left going toward my next

Destination. I stopped to look at myself in that stupid irritating window. I remember how I looked in the window... I walked

down the alley to Ichiraku's Ramen to meet with a super hyper active blond that I can't keep my mind off, no matter what. I looked over again to see another window, and this time I really did look myself over. My eyes had bags forming under them,

" Man I look like that kid that Naruto became friends with who was he again? Hmmmm…? Oh, I know Garra panda chan! I laughed at the cute nick name Naruto give him. My hair was in a bit of a mess, I forgot to wash it before last nights mission. It looked

Like I haven't washed it in days. Note to self *I need to do less Anbu missions before I go to bed*. I looked pale in the

face and like I haven't eating in days and my clothes were all messed up. I was crossing the street to Ichiraku's ramen,

when a boy about eight years of age passed me grinning. I remembered he looked like a boy who had just done a prank. I smiled to my self as I remembered a blond who used to to be that way* how long had it been since I last saw the blond being childish and doing pranks?* I wondered to myself. I finally reached the place where I was heading to to meet a student of mine. I was walking up to my student when I

Remembered how I yelled at Naruto. It was when I got back from my mission. I glanced up to the sky sighing "what made him fell like no one

wanted him around, have I really been gone for 2 years"? I sighed as I didn't get a answer from my self. I kept on walking knowing

that when I was done I'd have to talk with blond about things and tell him why I was gone so long, and why I told him

That. *Has it been this way since the 5th was put in a coma?* knowing that half of it was because she was put in a coma when Pain attack Konoha.

NARUTO P.O.V

Why, Why, Why!!!!!!! I asked myself. I am currently in my apartment in the slums of Konoha.*Why did he have to say that to me...at a time

like this?* I walked over to the park. I stepped under the tree than rage took over. I hit it over and over because I got no answer from the fox demon. After punching

the tree with my fists so hard I left a big hole "damn him why! I asked myself.....why?" I fell to

my knees holding my self. I went into a ball and cried myself to sleep by the tree. I kept dreaming about what happened. While I was

sleeping the fox was moving inside the back of my mind "poor kid, you had it hard all your life and now you lost someone you really

care for...I'm so sorry" the fox sighed and layed down closing its eyes to think.

Flash back

Some one and Naruto talking after they get back from a Anbu mission.

"What do you mean I need to grow up?" I looked at him pissed. Why would he say that. Knowing very well that he only cares about me, and yet I hate him for it. I hate him so much for telling me it, I just want to run away and never see him again.

"Naruto you need to grow up and learn to deal with life, you know that every one does not want you gone and alone!" I looked him over and saw that I hit a soft spot because before I knew what was happening he was running off screaming" I HATE YOU! and jumped into the trees. "Shit what have I done....?"

A/N

Well isn't this sad so far?

*Sweat drops* He he, I hope you guys like it! *ears twitch* please review! ^ ^

Mysterious person:" He he he....so who is this guy?"

Naruto :" Hmmmmm.....I know, is it Sasuke?!

Takaneko-kun: *Grins evilly* "You will have to find out muhahahaha (meow! 0_o

Garra:" Hmmm wheres my teddy bear?

MUHAHAHAAHHAH! 0_O......WHO WAS THAT?!

(EDITED BY: SHADOW)

﻿


End file.
